


(oh yeah) don't threaten me with a good time

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington), hoppnhorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Come as Lube, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: The game had been absolutely horrible. Steve knew he’d played like shit and the coach had laid into him unlike he ever had before. All he wanted to do was shower the overwhelming stench of defeat off of himself and go the hell home. He’d waited until the rest of the team had showered and left, one by one, clearing out and leaving him to be alone with his guilt. Of course, he wasn’t alone. Of course, there would be someone left for him to avoid and ignore. And not just anyone, Billy Hargrove.





	(oh yeah) don't threaten me with a good time

The game had been absolutely horrible. Steve knew he’d played like shit and the coach had laid into him unlike he ever had before. All he wanted to do was shower the overwhelming stench of defeat off of himself and go the hell home. He’d waited until the rest of the team had showered and left, one by one, clearing out and leaving him to be alone with his guilt. 

When was convinced he was the only straggler, he pulled himself up off the bleachers and dragged himself to the locker room. The walk across the court seemed to take an eternity before he pushed himself through the door, slamming it open with the sum of his pent up frustration. 

Of course, he wasn’t alone. Of course, there would be someone left for him to avoid and ignore. And not just anyone, Billy Hargrove. Just his luck, the guy who’d beaten him senseless in front of a bunch of kids. The guy who’d been riding him since day one with never-ending jeers and commentary. 

Billy smirked from his perch on a bench when Steve strode inside the locker room, face alight with the same sneer he wore everyday. But today wasn’t the same song and dance. The rage in Steve’s blood had his hands twitching, itching to be closed tight and thrown hard. He wanted to feel the cut of Billy’s square jaw on his knuckles. He wanted to feel the slick of his blood on his skin.  

_ Plant your feet, Billy.  _ Steve thought to himself.  _ Or I’ll plant them for you. _

“If it isn’t the MVP of Hawkins High.” Billy called from the bench, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping into the tile at his feet. “Thanks for showing up,  _ King Steve _ .”

Steve ignored the lazy jab and took the long route to his locker, turning his back to Billy. But Billy wasn’t one to take hints. As Steve rounded the row of lockers and focused on putting in his combination, he could hear the other boy following him. Steve did his best to ignore him. 

“You played like a bitch, Harrington.” The blond sneered, sitting down on the bench behind Steve. “It’s a wonder they still keep you on the team.” 

“Hargrove, today is not the day, leave.” Steve growled, teeth grinding as he pulled open the locker to grab his shower stuff. “Just  _ leave _ .” He grunted again, spinning around just in time to catch the smirk on Billy’s face. 

“Come on,  _ amigo.  _ Lighten up. It’s no wonder Wheeler left a moody bitch like you.” Billy said with a laugh. “Left you for that freak Byers, of all people.” He scoffed. 

“Really?” Steve shook his head, ran a hand through his hair. “Why is it always personal with you, Hargrove?” He turned back around, slammed the locker shut. “Are you seriously just that bored?”

“What was that, King Steve?” Billy’s breath was warm on the back of Steve’s neck. He could smell the clean, fresh scent of shampoo and soap.There was a little chuckle against his nape and then a tug on his hair. “Or should I call you princess?” 

Something inside him gave, like a dam overflowing, and Steve jerked an arm back, his body reacting without his head taking consequences into consideration. Without warning, Steve slammed his elbow into the solid wall of Billy’s gut, which pulled a surprised grunt from the blond’s lips. He whirled around to see Billy wincing as he held his side, just above the hip. 

“Do you  _ ever _ shut up?” Steve snapped. The answer was Billy shoving him hard into his own locker and grabbing him roughly by the face. In one hand, Billy squeezed Steve’s jaw before sliding his grip down to his throat. 

“You’re too much fun to leave alone, Harrington.” The snide grin on Billy’s face only made Steve’s anger burn brighter. His blood hummed in his veins and his breath rushed in and out of his nose as he glared. 

“Fuck you.” Throwing his face forward, Steve cracked Billy solidly in the forehead.

The two let out matching cries of pain. Steve’s head spun as he attempted to recover from the impulsive move and he rubbed it, glaring at dumbfounded Billy. The hold on Steve’s throat had loosened from surprise and he easily pushed it away now, rage bubbling inside him. It was too strong for Steve resist, too much to step away. He lunged forward, forcing Billy to quickly back up, only to land on his ass as he tripped over the bench. Fumbling to keep the towel around his hips closed, Billy looked up at him, chest slowly turning red.

“You’re fucking—” 

“I’m what?” Steve growled, stepping over the bench to tower over Billy. “What, Hargrove? You wanted to meet King Steve. You wanted to get me riled up. You wanted a fight.” He seethed as he loomed over Billy lying on the floor. His eyes were wide but it wasn’t fear shining back at him. If Steve didn’t know any better, he’d think it was excitement. “Today’s your lucky day, asshole.” Steve spat, falling to his knees to straddle Billy’s chest. “You’ve got a fight.”

The first blow hit Billy square in the jaw, which made Steve’s hand throb with pain. Billy was strong everywhere, it seemed, and Steve had to grind his molars to keep from crying out from the sharp crack of bone against bone. It didn’t stop him from swinging again, his other hand landing on Billy’s cheek. But, in a flash, Billy had him by the wrists, stalling the blows with a laugh. Long and manic and loud, Billy laughed on the tile, head thrown back as blood started to turn his tongue bright red. 

“THERE HE IS.” His eyes were sparkling, dancing with glee. “KING  _ FUCKING _ STEVE.” 

Steve pushed back against Billy’s hands, put all of his weight into his arms in an attempt to get closer, to bring his forehead down into Billy’s smug face. 

A blunt force at his back sent him reeling forward and Billy beat him to the punch, literally. His head came off the floor at the same moment his knee hit Steve in the spine, resulting in a hard shot to Steve’s nose with the crown of Billy’s head. Steve grunted, rocking back on his legs as his vision swam and tears involuntarily filled his eyes. It hurt, but his nose wasn’t broken. Steve had been hit in the face enough to know. Blinking down at Billy and shaking his head in an attempt to see only  _ one _ curly, blond head on the floor, his balance wavered. He pushed on Billy’s grip on his wrists, legs sliding on the tile floor, and sat back. 

Right on top of Billy’s hips. 

There was a choked gasp from below and a startled grunt from above and suddenly neither of them were moving. They were frozen, staring, as Steve felt Billy’s cock throb against his ass. There was no mistaking it, even through a towel and Steve’s basketball shorts, Billy was hard. 

“Shit.” Billy cursed, pushing on Steve’s wrists. “Get off me, asshole.” 

The moment of surprise passed and Steve clamped his thighs tight around Billy’s waist, shifted his weight forward to pin him down. A blush formed on Billy’s cheeks and he grit his teeth at the roll of Steve’s hips. 

“You started it.” Steve growled, pressing down hard on Billy’s hold until both of their arms were shaking from exertion. “I plan on ending it.” 

“Fuck off, Harrington, Jesus.” Billy hisses, though he wasn’t making any moves to get out from beneath Steve. 

Steve smirked, looking down. “Is this why you’re always brushing up against me in the halls?” He shifted his hips so Billy’s erection brushed against him yet again. “Why you’re always trying to get close to me?” Steve probed. “Always trying to get in my space, trying to fight me? All to hide the fact that you wanna  _ kiss _ me?” Steve teased, shifting backwards to rub against Billy yet again.

“Fuck you.” Billy hissed, his face slowly turning red.

“No.” Steve pushed back, hard, on Billy’s hips. His cock hardened further against the seam of Steve’s ass, pushing against the material of his shorts. “Fuck  _ you _ , Hargrove. Right? Isn’t that what you want?” Billy shifted underneath Steve, it seemed like he was almost shifting to get  _ closer.  _

“I bet you’ve dreamt of this, huh?” Steve sneered. “I bet you’ve  _ touched  _ yourself while thinking of me.” He teased, keeping his hands on Billy’s arms to hold them in place but leaning closer. “All spread out and drenched in sweat, wishing for something you’d never thought would happen?” He grinned, admiring the crimson blush on Billy’s cheeks as he rocked back slowly, cruelly. Billy swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “You want it, don’t you?” Steve asked, rutting his hips forward in a demanding grind against Billy’s cock. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Billy groaned, shifting his hips up to rut against Steve’s ass. 

“Well?” Steve teased, pushing down as he felt Billy rutting against him, knowing he was cracking through the blond’s exterior. He could have sworn he heard Billy choke back a moan at the increased pressure against his cock. It was fascinating, watching Billy Hargrove’s face change beneath him. Anger had faded and in its place, lust appeared. It pinked his cheeks, the tops of his ears, the thick expanse of his throat. Steve stilled as Billy’s breathing became heavy, warm against his damp forehead as Steve loomed over him. 

When Billy released Steve’s wrists, that should have been the end of it. Steve should have stood up, grabbed his shit and left. Forgotten all about the way Billy Hargrove had been staring at him with longing in his eyes and a plea on his lips. But, instead, Steve swam further out to sea, caught in the tide of Billy’s gaze, his pull. Placing his hands on either side of Billy’s curly head, he angled his hips just so…

And thrust. 

Their cocks met, rubbing through a towel and shorts and suddenly Steve was tearing at the stupid knot at Billy’s side to rip the wet cloth free of his hips. 

“Harrington.” Billy’s hands shook when he reached for Steve’s wrists again, mouth open in hesitation. 

“All the shit you put me through.” Steve muttered, eyes locked on Billy’s wide, blue gaze. “Because you  _ wanted _ me.” Glancing down, Steve saw just how badly Billy  _ wanted _ . His thick cock was hard, long and flushed, glistening at the tip with anticipation. And Steve felt his own need stir in his gut. A dark, hidden desire blooming under the surface of his skin. “Right?” 

Billy swallowed visibly, causing Steve smirk yet again. “Don’t fla-flatter yourself, Harrington.” He managed to choke out. “I could have anyone I want.”

“But here you are, underneath me, hard enough to cut glass.” Steve grinned. “I think it’s  _ me _ you want.”

He could tell by the glazed look in Billy’s eyes that he wasn’t wrong. The guy’s pupils were blown, lashes fluttering as he stared up at him. Steve found himself studying him, examining Billy in a way he’d never before. His sensual eyes. The dip of his upper lip and swell of the lower. The dusting of blond hair over his cheeks and chin, the start of a mustache and beard. He was golden and smooth and radiant, even now with soggy hair and flat on his back. Especially on his back, Steve realized. Helpless and  _ his _ .

His. 

The want in his gut grew, spread like fire in his veins, and his mouth went dry as he stared. Looked. Consumed. Billy, naked and wet; flushed and eager for  _ him _ . His cock filled, responding rapidly to the heat of Billy’s gaze. He  _ hated _ him. He  _ wanted _ him. It was that simple. It was that  _ stupid _ . 

Billy’s eyes fell between Steve’s hips and a sound escaped him. A moan. Small but deep and aching. 

“Admit it.” Steve murmured, the pulse of his blood hardening his cock. His heartbeat was deafening in his ears.  

“No.” Billy gasped, struggling to look away from Steve’s heated gaze. “Maybe it’s the other way around, pretty boy.” He choked. 

It was almost funny; Billy was trying so hard to resist him, almost to a fault. Steve knew Billy was closer to cracking than ever and he wasn’t giving up until he did. “Admit you want my cock deep inside your ass, Billy.  _ Admit it. _ ” He whispered, bringing his lips down next to Billy’s ear, just close enough to cause the hair on the back of Billy’s neck to stand up. 

Billy groaned for what felt like the millionth time, which only spurred Steve on further. “Admit it.” He pressed, lips finding the metal spike of Billy’s earring and tugging. That seemed to be what finally pushed the other boy over the edge, hardly any blue visible in the haze of his eyes. Lips parted and panting, he finally gave Steve exactly what he wanted. 

“ _ Please.”  _ Came out of Billy’s lips in a choked whisper, followed by his hips bucking against Steve’s. “Fucking  _ please. _ ” He whispered, pawing at Steve’s gym shorts in an effort to get them  _ off _ . 

That was all the proof Steve needed. Pushing up and off of Billy just enough to shuck his gym shorts down, Steve finally, _finally_ , rubbed Billy’s bare cock against his own. The contact alone was enough to make Steve falter, burning skin on burning skin. He couldn’t help the way his mouth fell open just a _little_ bit, overwhelmed by how good it felt. “I’m gonna ruin you for anyone else, Hargrove. You just remember that.” He grunted, leaning back up to pull off his gym shirt, tossing it aside. 

He brought his hand down to grasp the blond’s cock, stroking easily as precome beaded copiously from the head. Steve smirked as he stared at Billy, who looked fucked out though he’d barely been touched. He widened his grasp, grabbing his cock with Billy’s, stroking them together. 

The sound was slick and obscene and so hot Steve was panting in moments, widening his stance to get a better angle, to thrust his cock up against Billy’s as he gripped them both. Wrapped in his fist, their heads gleamed, pink and glossy. 

“ _ Fuck.” _ Billy groaned, thrusting up into Steve’s fist. 

“I bet you  _ love _ this, don't you?” Steve growled, grinding forward a little bit harder. 

“Yeah. Grind me,  _ fuck. _ ” Billy panted as he leaned forward, attempting to get closer to Steve. He smirked as Billy’s hands moved from their place on his hips to his ass, grabbing handfuls and squeezing. “More,  _ anything _ .” The guy panted, pupils blown as he watched Steve’s every move. 

“More?” Steve released them, tucked his head into Billy’s shoulder and gave him more. He dealt short, rough snaps of his hips, lowering his weight to trap their cocks together between them. And when the friction was too much, Steve leaned back and spit, spread it with his hand. It was too good, too  _ goddamn _ good. Every motion, every slide, sent ripples of pleasure through Steve’s taunt muscles. His thighs strained as he pushed, pulled and fucked himself against Billy’s lower stomach. All the while, Billy opened to him, gripping both cheeks of his ass as his cock smeared precome all over Steve’s bare hip. 

“So eager.” Steve sneered into Billy’s ear, biting at the tender skin of his neck. “How bad you want it, Hargrove?” 

“So fucking bad,  _ want you _ .” Billy gasped, mouth open as he watched Steve. 

“Who knew this was all it would take to make you roll over for me.” He snickered, tugging on Billy’s earring with a menacing smirk. “Who’s turned bitch now?”

“You gonna fuck me, Harrington, or you gonna talk me to death?” Billy snapped, digging his nails into Steve’s back. With a hiss, Steve grabbed the blond by his jaw, pushed his head to the side to bite at his neck, to suck on his pulse hard enough to leave a bruise. The moan from Billy’s lips was guttural, desperate, and the sharp ends of his nails vanished. He caressed Steve’s spine, one hand dipping low to push on his hip. It was surprisingly gentle, Billy’s touch, as he goaded Steve to rut against him while Steve mouthed at his throat.

“Both.” Steve growled, mouthed harder at Billy’s throat, skated his teeth down the expanse and nipped just hard enough to hurt; all to amp Billy up even higher. The hand pushing on his hip egged Steve on more than he cared to admit, moving even harder against the other teen. “You want me to fuck you, you gonna be good for me? Whining for me to keep touching you?” 

“Fuck, and you said  _ I _ didn’t know when to shut up.” Billy murmured with a gravelly voice. “I’m no one’s bitch, dickhead.” 

“Pretty sure you’ll be mine.” Steve hissed into his ear. “Right after I fuck you so hard you forget your name.” To make his point clear, Steve threw his hips forward in a rapid rhythm, jolting Billy on the floor until he felt the guy’s precome sticking between their bellies. Then he brought a hand down on one of Billy’s thighs, the loud slap ringing in his ears while the skin of his palm sang. “You want my dick, bitch?” He snarled into Billy’s temple. The smell of shampoo in the guy’s hair was strong in his nose, wet curls pressed to Steve’s cheek. “You’re gonna play nice. Got it, Hargrove?” He growled as he grasped the thigh he had just slapped, hoisting it over his shoulder and holding it there. “You’re already a bitch for me, on your back and spread, stop kidding yourself.” Steve smirked, popping one of his fingers into his mouth and sucking. “What do you say?” He asked, pulled his finger from his mouth and brought it down between Billy’s legs. 

“ _ Shit _ .” Billy breathed, lips parted as he squirmed on the floor. 

“No.” Steve flicked the tip of his finger against Billy’s exposed hole, relishing the sharp, needy gasp that it pulled from Billy’s lungs. “That’s not what I wanna hear.” He teased and circled the puckered ring of muscle until his finger went dry, then pressed the digit to Billy’s lips. It was eagerly sucked into his mouth and licked, Billy’s tongue swirling around Steve’s finger like he wanted Steve to know how he could suck a cock. Wanted to suck  _ his _ cock. When he pulled the finger away, Billy watched, eyes hooded as he stared up from the floor. “Come on, Billy, what’s the magic word?”

“ _ Please _ .” 

“Please,  _ what _ ?” He whispered softly, leaning down into Billy’s face to make sure he couldn’t see anything else. “Tell me.” 

“Fuck me,  _ please _ , Steve.” Billy snarled and Steve smirked, bringing his finger to Billy’s lips again. The guy sucked it as eagerly as he had the first time. When Steve removed his finger from Billy’s mouth, he brought it back to his hole, except, this time, he pushed just the pad of his finger into Billy’s tight,  _ tight _ heat. Billy arched and Steve slid inside, filling him in a quick but smooth motion. He didn’t wait before he started pulling out again and Billy sighed, lifting his hips in an attempt to chase his hand. 

“You like that?” Steve asked, dipping his head to nip at the reddening bruise on Billy’s throat. The little whine from the guy’s lips made Steve’s cock jump between them, excited to inspire more such noises. He thrust his finger back in and Billy let out a growl. 

“Yeah.” 

“What was that?” Steve’s, hand moved faster and the meat of Billy’s neck flexed as his jaw dropped. 

“I like it.” The blond relinquished. “Don’t stop.” 

“You want another one?” Steve teased, “Yeah, I bet you do.” Billy looked up at him in what appeared to be a silent plea. Instead of waiting for him to respond, Steve leaned down and spit directly in Billy’s asshole. He grinned wolfishly as he smeared his spit and easily pushed another finger in next to the first. Billy’s moans echoed in the locker room, filling Steve’s ears. “So hungry for me, so  _ needy _ .” 

“Shit.” Billy groaned, head tossed back. Steve growled as he began to fuck into Billy’s hole, scissoring two fingers deep inside. Billy was incredibly tight and Steve’s mouth watered, knowing it would feel like heaven on his dick. Billy was going to fit him like a glove and he needed to be inside him, was dying to be sucked inside until he couldn’t think anymore. Billy lifted his head, looking down his tight abs to Steve’s face. His eyes were glassy with desire, mouth open and hair wild. 

“God, Hargrove, you look like you want a kiss or something.” Steve sneered, seeing the blissed out expression on Billy’s face.

“Fuck no.” Billy grinned, panting. “I want your  _ dick _ , Harrington. Not a kiss.”

“No?” Steve leaned down, planted a little bite on Billy’s thigh. As soon as Billy gasped, Steve kissed it, licked it. He’d never been able to do things like this with Nancy, too afraid to leave marks. Too afraid to hurt. But with Billy, the thought didn’t even occur to him. He did what he wanted, gave into the urges twisting deep in his belly. “Don’t like that?” 

“More.” A blush was starting on Billy’s chest, growing over his shoulders and down to his nipples. 

“What, you want marks? You like being  _ owned, Hargrove?”  _ He grinned, moving over to the other thigh, closer than ever to his dick. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Billy groaned, his thighs moving closer to Steve’s head. Steve carefully snuck his other hand between Billy’s legs to keep him stationary. 

“What do you say Billy, ready for my cock? Or do you want another finger?” Steve smirked, looking the blond up and down. “I bet you could take my cock, right now.” 

“Just  _ fuck me _ .” Billy grunted.  

“Hold still.” He smiled, moving Billy’s legs as wide as he could so he could settle between them and he spit into his hand, rubbing just a little bit on Billy’s hole and stroking the rest onto his cock. “You won’t want anyone else after me, just you wait.” 

Steve grasped his length, resting the blunt head at Billy’s ass, taking a deep breath before pushing Billy’s thighs open even further, straining against the floor. As slow as he could manage, he surged forwards, pressing inside and meeting a little resistance before sliding into tight, delicious heat. 

It was better than any mouth or pussy he’d ever had, instantly ruining the memory of all sex in favor of that moment on the floor with Billy, balls deep in his ass, trying his best to keep from coming in two strokes. He was trembling, cock throbbing as Billy moaned and rocked his hips. The air punched out of Steve’s lungs as he watched Billy fucking himself on his cock. He could only stare, awestruck as Billy moved urgently,  _ expertly _ , thrusting him in and out. 

“ _ Jesus _ .” He whispered. “You’re a slut, Billy.”

Billy laughed, biting his bottom lip as he moved faster. 

“One of us has to do the fucking.” He replied. “You didn’t look up to the task—”

Steve cut him off with a hard rock of his hips, burying himself in Billy’s ass until they were both breathless. 

“You wanna repeat that? You dont think I’m  _ up _ to it?” Steve sneered, pressing into Billy as hard as he could. “Watch it.” With that Steve snapped his hips forward, holding back a moan as Billy’s heat seemed to suck him even deeper. “Shit, you are fucking  _ tight _ .” He groaned, looking down to see his length sliding in and out with each thrust. 

“And you’re  _ huge _ .” Billy moaned, lifting his hips with each sharp push of Steve’s. 

“Yeah, you like my dick?” He moved relentlessly, their bodies clapping together. Billy hummed in reply, his hands everywhere. On Steve’s thighs, his ass, his stomach, gripping and pulling. “Feel good?” 

“So good.” Billy replied with another moan.

“Tell me how much you like it.” Steve ordered, holding Billy by the ankles. He had never fucked anyone like this, his thrusts bordering on cruel, but Billy’s noises only encouraged more. It was like he could take anything. Steve came to a stop and propped Billy’s legs on his shoulders. Rocking forward, he nearly bent the blond in half, sinking his cock in at a new angle. 

The shout of delight from Billy’s lips sent shivers down Steve’s spine. 

“Fucking  _ hell.”  _ Steve groaned, fucking into Billy at a breakneck speed, sinking deeper and deeper until he absolutely couldn’t get any farther. 

“Oh my god, holy fucking—THERE, THERE, _ THERE _ .” Billy shouted, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Oh? Yeah? You like that? Tell me.” He whispered through clenched teeth, thrusts pounding repeatedly at the spot. 

”FUCK, just like  _ that _ . Don’t stop, you’re gonna make me come, god you’re so fucking big _.” _ Billy moaned. 

“Yeah? You wanna come? You gonna blow your load already?” Steve grinned, gripping Billy’s ankles tighter, setting them as far out on his shoulders as he could to spread the blond even wider. 

Steve found himself oddly satisfied with the idea that Billy was already so gone, so close to an orgasm when he still felt like iron. He was strangely awestruck by the beautiful bloom of a blush on Billy’s cheeks. The blond’s parted lips and long, fluttering eyelashes pulled at something inside Steve’s gut. He was  _ pleased _ . The appeal of hurting Billy, of embarrassing him, had shifted to something more primal. Steve wanted to see Billy drown in pleasure, he wanted to see him lose control and tumble into oblivion. “Let me see you, come on.” He heard himself whispering, as if the thought had snuck out of his mouth. Billy reached down to stroke himself but Steve bat his hand away. “Just my cock, this time.” 

Billy’s mouth opened wide in a laugh. 

“This time?” He asked, breathless, a strangled moan chasing after his words. Steve grinned.

“I’m gonna fuck you dry, Hargrove.” 

Billy’s gaze glossed over as he whined in the back of his throat and whispered, “ _ Shit. _ ”

“Think you can handle that?” Steve adjusted his hold on Billy’s calves, turning his head to trail an open mouth over the sensitive skin of his ankle.

“Fuck  _ yes _ .”

“Good.” Steve growled, pushing further into the blond. “That’s it, let go for me.” 

Billy’s face was contorted as he chased his release, spreading pleasure through Steve and spurring him on even harder. “Lemme see how fucking great you look when you come, Billy.” 

It was as if the words had been enough to send Billy over the edge; his muscles drew tight. “Don’t stop, fuck me through it. _ ”  _ Billy panted, giving Steve a look that said he meant it. His cock bounced against his stomach as he came, streaking pearly white ropes of come all over himself. Steve couldn’t stop watching, though he didn’t let up. He fucked Billy hard, savoring the tight clench around his cock, squeezing like a fist. When Billy’s cries quieted and Steve felt him calm, he slowed, breathing with a grin. 

“Goddamn.” He purred. Lifting a palm, he slapped one of Billy’s thighs. The sound echoed back to him off the metal and tile and Billy hummed, biting a lip. “You look like hell.” Steve teased. 

In truth, he thought Billy looked like heaven. His bare skin was misted in sweat, forehead damp and curls sticking to the moisture. His face, chest and neck were all red, his pulse fluttering wildly in his neck. But the best part was the come on his belly, pooling in the creases of his abs. Steve reached out with a hand, dragged his fingers through it. There was a lot. Enough to make him smirk with satisfaction knowing he’d thoroughly  _ milked _ the release from Billy’s balls. 

“Liar.” Billy chuckled from the floor. “You should have seen your face.” He winked. “You looked like you were gonna follow me.”

On the contrary, Steve felt like he could go for hours. Days, even, if he could watch Billy come like that again. Fucking a guy was hotter than he’d ever imagined. But fucking  _ Billy _ was another thing entirely. He didn’t like Billy, yet he was eager to fuck him senseless. 

“God, I just want to wreck you.” Steve groaned. Billy was a so pliant and accepting of anything he unleashed on him that it amazed him. His head was floating with all the ways he could ruin Billy for anyone else. 

“So wreck me,  _ King Steve _ .” Billy smirked, goading Steve with a devilish swirl of his hips. Mouth open, he fucked himself on Steve again, slowly, deliberately. The drag of his tight ass made them both sigh. “I know you can.” Billy purred.

“Slut.” Steve grinned, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he dipped his fingers through the come on Billy’s stomach yet again, gathering some. He carefully grasped the blond’s cock, spreading it up and down his softened length, slicking him up until there was a good slide on his palm. “Think you got another one in you?” He pressed a kiss to the inside of Billy’s knee as he rubbed Billy’s dick. His come was cool but slippery, making just enough noise to make his cock twitch. 

“Hell yes.” Billy dropped his head back onto the floor, swiveled his hips as Steve stroked him. “Give me all you got, Harrington.”

“You sure?” Steve nudged his hips forward and Billy gasped, chasing more with a curl of his spine. Billy moved faster and it was enough to make Steve shudder with delight. He’d never encountered someone so insatiable, so earnest in their desire. Most of his tumbles in bed had been quick and over before he would have liked. He’d grown used to chasing his climax at breakneck speed, all to keep the girl under him from getting bored. But Billy was far from  _ bored _ . Steve could feel the blond’s cock already starting to warm up against in his palm, slower than before but steady, jerking with interest when Steve started to move. The pace was gentler than before, more fluid as they rocked together on the tile.

“Yeah, I’m sure, pretty boy.” Billy laughed. Steve couldn’t help but stare down at him; Billy was fucking beautiful like this. The thought shocked him a little, made his chest squirm with feelings he wasn’t sure he wanted to confront. Shaking the thoughts away, Steve quickly pulled out, which earned him a whine of protest. 

“Turn over, on your hands and knees. I wanna fuck you from behind.” He growled, voice low and close to Billy’s ear. The blond shuddered.

“Shit.” Billy cursed as he rolled over and popped up onto his knees, obliging without a second of delay. Steve took his time rubbing his hands over the tanned ass before him, gripping Billy’s warm skin to spread him wide. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you have a sweet ass, Hargrove?” Steve asked, brushing the tip of one finger over Billy’s puckered hole. There was almost no resistance as he slipped the digit inside and Billy clenched, biting a lip as he looked over his shoulder. Bringing down a hand, Steve smacked one cheek and Billy pitched forward with a little gasp.

“Fuck, keep talking.” Billy whimpered, pushing his ass back against Steve’s finger. “I like it.” 

“You  _ like  _ being spanked, don’t you?” He laughed, pushing his finger as deep inside of Billy as he could before hooking it and dragging it back out, pulling a moan from Billy’s lips. 

“Want your cock, need it.” Billy was downright needy at this point, a stark contrast from when they’d first started. 

“God you’re so fucking slutty, Hargrove.” Steve snickered, bringing his free hand down to smack Billy’s ass yet again, his other hand slowly stroking Billy from the inside as he moved his finger. “Begging for it. Calling my cock  _ huge _ .” 

“Would you prefer I leave?” Billy spit in his hand and reached back, grabbing at Steve’s cock. He stroked him expertly, twisting his wrist just  _ so  _ to make Steve groan. He braced himself with both hands on Billy’s hips and rocked into Billy’s fist, leaking come onto Billy’s fingers to slick the way. “One and done?”

“No.” Steve breathed as Billy focused on his head, rolling his fingers over and around the sensitive tip until he could barely think. “Fuck,  _ Billy,  _ what the fuck…” He panted, shuddering as he pulled out of the blond’s grasp. “I need to get back inside you.” He whined, moving his hands back to Billy’s ass cheeks and spreading them. 

He gathered the saliva in his mouth again and spit directly on Billy’s hole. Given how much the blond enjoyed it the first time, it was no surprise when Steve heard a delighted hiss fall from his lips. He used his index finger to swirl it around the abused muscle, pushing the excess up and down his cock. Bracing himself on Billy’s hips, he slid back in until he was fully seated. The new angle alone was enough to make his body break out in a shudder, it just felt so  _ good.  _ He’d never dared to fuck someone like this before; girls called it  _ degrading _ but Billy was taking it like he was fucking  _ born  _ for it. 

“You like that? You like being fucked from behind _,_ Hargrove?” He bit out as he yanked Billy’s hips back tight against him. 

“ _ Jesus.  _ You’re so big. _ ”  _ Billy all but  _ cried  _ out, pitching forward when Steve resumed his punishing thrusts.  _ “Fuck _ . Come in me.” He whispered, “Fu—, Steve. I need it.” Billy was begging, arms and legs shaking, and Steve couldn’t get enough. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up, baby.” He breathed, leaning forward on a particularly deep thrust and pressing a kiss to the small of his back. It felt so natural to put his lips to Billy’s skin, taste the sweat and soap on the surface. 

“Call me that again.” The blond gasped from underneath him, hands squeaking on the tile floor as he fought to keep from collapsing.

“ _ Baby.”  _ Leaning forward, Steve hovered over Billy’s shoulder, nibbled the skin. Repeated. “ _ Baby. _ ” Breath stuttering from his lungs, he pulled almost completely out of Billy’s heat before slamming back in. “You gonna come for me, baby?” Billy’s groans built to a crescendo as he pushed back against Steve as hard as he could. “I’m gonna fucking  _ ruin  _ you.” Steve breathed, reaching around the blond and grasping his cock. “Come on, come for me.” 

With hardly more than one jerk of Steve’s hand, the blond was shouting as his release erupted from his abused cock, his legs shaking as he clenched his muscles to keep Steve inside of him. His hot come ran over Steve’s fingers, dripped to the floor and messed his thighs. Delicious, thick ribbons of it, painting Steve’s knuckles.

Shaking, Billy looked over his shoulder and grinned, eyes shining but hooded. “Are—you sure, you’ve never done this before?” Billy panted.

“I’m sure.” Steve laughed as he pulled away and smirked to himself. Billy carefully turned over to look at Steve, his face completely devoid of tension or anger. He was practically glowing, eyes so so bright. “I want to ride you _.  _ I want your come.” Steve couldn’t help the shudder that raced down his spine, the little jolt of arousal that hit him straight in the balls. 

“ _ Ride  _ me, then.” Steve smirked. 

Billy didn’t need to be told twice. With a rough push, he had Steve on his back, the cold tile making him shive. Billy straddled his waist, rocking forward, wrapping a fist around his soft cock. 

“I have to admit,” the blond grunted, “you have a great dick, Harrington.”

“Yeah?” Looking up from the floor, Steve stroked the soft skin of Billy’s thighs and held his hips, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on the tapered muscles at his waist. “You do seem to be enjoying it.”

They fit together like perfect pieces, Billy moaning as he slid down the length of Steve’s shaft, his hands braced on Steve’s chest. When Billy moved, his abdomen flexed, muscles glistening with sweat and come. Steve planted an open hand on his low belly. He could feel Billy fucking him, feel his body rocking in the most primitive way. It was easily the hottest, most erotic thing he’d ever seen. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered aloud, breath catching in his throat as he stared. A little smile tugged at the corner of Billy’s mouth as he leaned down, angled himself against Steve’s cock until he was seeing stars. 

Or maybe it was just the way Billy’s eyes were sparkling. 

“Careful, pretty boy.” Billy purred, his mouth hovering dangerously close to Steve’s lips. It occurred to Steve that they’d never kissed. Not once. And yet here they were, doing what lovers do and doing it  _ really _ well. “I might get the wrong idea.”

“What idea is that?” Steve managed to wheeze, his fingers digging into the meat of Billy’s ass as they ground together, writhing and bouncing and chasing the highest of highs. Planting a hand on either side of Steve’s head, Billy drifted even lower until his nose brushed against Steve’s cheek. 

“That you like me.” 

Steve chuckled at the words but the idea startled him. Liked? Did he  _ like _ Billy Hargrove? No. He hated him. 

Right? 

Steve moaned as Billy bit his jaw before he sat up, pinning him with his full weight to slam his hips down. If taking dick could be aggressive, Billy would be the one to master it. He rode Steve hard until neither one of them could suppress guttural moans of ecstacy. It was just shy of not enough and miles above good. Steve felt like he was being ripped in half by his own pleasure, hips jerking from the floor to meet Billy’s ass in a desperate attempt at more friction.  _ More _ . 

“Billy.” He grunted, his climax hovering just out of reach. “I need to come.” 

The blond smirked, stroking his hardened cock with lazy tugs. 

“You need to come?”

“Please.” Steve ground out. “I need it.”

The blush on Billy’s face spread to his neck and he nodded, shifting his position to rock harder against Steve’s cock while he fucked his own fist. 

“Come on then.” Blue eyes locked him in a stare, held him captive. “ _ Come _ .” Eyeing the red of Billy’s cock, Steve licked his lips. 

“Come with me.” There was a moment of hesitation on Billy’s face before he snorted. 

“Three times, Harrington? You trying to set a record?” His smile was downright beautiful but there was an edge, a challenge, to his tone. Steve shot up off the floor and flipped them, limbs flailing until Billy was firmly on his back again. 

Steve surged forward and Billy clutched at the backs of his thighs. “Come.” He snapped his hips and Billy’s cock leapt, a little white tear forming on the head. “With.” Steve ground down hard, aiming deep. “Me.” Billy’s nod was frantic, his smirk completely gone, and Steve buried his face the blond’s neck.

“Harder.” Billy whispered against the shell of his ear. With a breathy chuckle, Steve delivered. He took and took, scratching at the floor to find an anchor, to hold on, as he fucked Billy ruthlessly; Billy was yelling in his ear, his voice skirting the line between pained and pleased. Big hands clawed at Steve’s ass and he tingled with delight as Billy scratched down his back and thighs. He’d feel him for days on his skin and Billy wouldn’t walk right and no one would know why but them. No one would know that the hickey on Billy’s throat wasn’t from some random girl and the bruises on his hips weren’t from a fight. They were from Steve. Marks of greed left from a mindblowing fuck. 

“Make me come.” Steve whispered, his balls tightening. “Clench, baby.”

Billy obeyed and Steve all but whimpered into his throat. 

“Steve.” Lifting his head, he saw the awestruck look on Billy’s face, the blown pupils. “ _ Steve. _ ”

“I got you.” He promised, dealing a series of rapid thrusts. They weren’t deep but Billy arched from the floor all the same. “Let me see you.” Steve pressed his mouth to Billy’s collarbone, dangerously close to tender. “Come on, Billy.” 

_ Billy _ , not Hargrove.  _ Steve _ , not Harrington. 

_ Fuck _ . 

“Kiss me.” Billy groaned, eyes pleading. It didn’t take much. Just a small dip of his head and a momentary ease of pace and Steve covered Billy’s mouth with his own. The kiss was soft, almost innocent, but it set Steve’s blood ablaze. His hips twitched and jerked as his orgasm climbed his spine. 

“Billy.” He whined, pressing an open mouth to the blond’s cheek. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Kiss me again.”

This time, Billy’s mouth was open when Steve slotted their lips together and he moaned when the warm of his tongue slid in with his own. Billy penetrated his mouth and coaxed a whimper from Steve’s throat as his orgasm hit him like a bag of cement, crashing down in a wave of pleasure. He gasped as it overwhelmed him, made him seize and shudder. In his ears he could hear Billy groaning, grunting, following him over the edge. It was filthy, listening to Billy come while he pumped him full, pushed it deep. It was filthy and it was awesome and he didn’t want it to end. He rode the ripples of euphoria until they faded from pulses in his spine to small shivers. 

“Holy shit.” Billy flicked a finger over Steve’s chin and snorted. “Mission accomplished, dickhead.” Steve opened his eyes and looked down, grinning at all the come on Billy’s stomach, on  _ both  _ of them. “I’m tapped out.” Smearing a finger through the mess, Billy licked at it and grinned.

It took Steve a moment to realize Billy was still holding him, one of his arms lazily draped over his shoulders as they lay on the floor. Somehow, it felt right, their bodies cooling and loose against each other. Sliding down, Steve pulled away and instantly missed the warmth of Billy’s embrace. 

“That was…” His stomach twisted as he thought about all the things he’d said. How had things devolved into this? How had they gone from trading punches to whispering and kisses?

“Hot.” Billy stated confidently. His fingers carded through Steve’s hair and he tugged, lifting Steve’s gaze. “You fuck like a porn star, Harrington.”

Heat bloomed out from Steve’s cheeks to his ears and he laughed, light and breathy. Ducking his head, he pressed his mouth to Billy’s hip. 

“Thanks, I guess.” He mumbled into golden skin. Feeling bold, he lapped at the tip of Billy’s cock and the blond hissed, cursing under his breath. Pulling on his hair, Billy brought him back up his body and crashed their mouths together. Any hesitation there may have been was gone the moment Steve tasted him. Salty from come, soft and warm and wet, Billy was sinfully good at kissing. He kissed him ravenously, licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. When they separated, Steve knew he’d never be able to look at Billy the same. Wouldn’t be able to stand beside him without remembering the taste of him, the feel of him.

“This is gonna happen again...isn’t it?” He moaned gently into Billy’s collarbone, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat. 

“Probably.” Billy grunted. “Could do without the hit to the face though.” Steve glanced up and snorted as Billy massaged a growing red spot on his jaw. 

“In all fairness, you started it.” He pointed out with a smirk. Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, King Steve.” 

“No.” Steve grabbed him by the neck, gently, his hand pinning Billy to the floor. He brushed his lips on Billy’s mouth, teased a bit of his tongue. “Just  _ Steve _ .” 

Billy swallowed, throat working under Steve’s palm, and canted his head, reaching for the fleeting kiss. 

“Well,  _ Steve _ …” He purred, groaning when Steve pulled his mouth away. “Thanks to you, I need another shower.”

“Yeah you do.” Arching a brow, they both took a look at the mess between them. “You’re disgusting.”

The punch to Steve’s shoulder was far too light to be anything but teasing. 

“I’m gorgeous, said so yourself. Now, get off me.”

As Steve stood, he reached down to Billy and offered his hand. The gesture wasn’t lost on either of them and when Billy took his palm, held it tight, they were both grinning.

That is, until Steve shoved him back on the floor and ran for the showers. 

“Payback’s a bitch, Hargrove.” He cackled. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Harrington!” 

“Or eat it.” Steve laughed, grinning wickedly as he ducked out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> find us on tumblr [@heart-eyes-harrington](http://heart-eyes-harrington.tumblr.com) and [@hoppnhorn](http://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
